


jack and crow's less-than-excellent adventure

by deltacrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU: crossover, doubtful tbh, i could probably continue at some point, i ran out of steam on this a while ago & forgot it existed, written pre-synchro world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltacrow/pseuds/deltacrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written pre-synchro world.</p><p>jack and crow do a pockets check, nearly start a fight, and interact with children. all before breakfast, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack and crow's less-than-excellent adventure

**Author's Note:**

> i lost steam on this, but i wrote it as soon as they announced that crow and jack would appear in ARC-V, and in the moment, it was fun. Canon Divergence & Crossover beginning (well, i say beginning, but i probably wont continue this) at episode 30. ish.

This is normally when someone starts monologuing.  To be fair, not all of the nutcases Crow has ever met had monologues prepared, but a fair number of them did, and a fair number of them had jumped him and knocked him over the head.  (As he understands it, a few decent blows to the head builds character. He always thought it contributed to aneurysms, but he could be wrong. After all, he has taken a few blows to the head.)

 

"Anyone get the licence of the truck that ran over me?" Oh, hey, that's Jack's voice. Huh.

 

"Must've hit me too," Crow groans, opening his eyes. Oh, wow, there are trees above their heads! He's never been left to the elements before. "This is greener than I expected any warehouse to be, that's for sure." He tugs his wrists apart experimentally, surprised to note a very slack rope falling to the ground.

 

"I'm feeling a lot less like a roast pig, too," Jack adds. He must have noticed the same. "How's your circulation?"

 

"Been worse, actually."

 

"...Huh."

 

"Right? This whole thing seems weird." Crow offers Jack a hand up that he slaps away good-naturedly. On a "three, two, pockets' check" the two do an inventory check. Together, they have:

\- 2 decks ("thank God for that!" "Jack, you don't believe in God." "You don't know that.")

\- a sewing kit ("for when there's tears! Don't you ever get tears in your riding gear?" "I wasn't even going to _say_ anything.")

\- a cell phone ("who even searched our pockets?" "They did an awful job of it.")

\- and, astonishingly, _no lint_.

 

"Clearly, we're calling Trudge and Yusei," Jack states as they follow the well-manicured path in front of them. "At the very least, Trudge will be able to track you by your face paint, and Yusei will quit worrying like the stupid mother hen he becomes."

 

Crow makes a face, and rubs his chin. The markers are still a sore spot. "Frankly, I doubt Yusei will notice an apocalypse this week, much less us out _past our curfew_."

 

But they put a call through to Trudge's office number, and are gearing up to deliver the vaguest story of a lifetime when a warm woman's voice says, " _Sakaki house! Can I ask who this is?_ "

 

"Uhm. I'm so sorry, ma'am," Crow answers. "I'm pretty sure I got the wrong number."

 

" _Well, I'd say_ ," she responds, before Crow can hang up. " _I haven't heard of anyone with a Domino area code anymore!_ ”

 

"I-- uhm. Well, sorry to disturb you, uhh, Ms. Sakaki, I'll just-- thank you, bye!"

 

Before she can protest, Crow cuts the call short and stares at Jack. “At the risk of sounding like an idiot--”

 

“There’s no risk, you’re _always_ an idiot--”

 

“--when did Trudge become a woman?”

 

“You’re right,” Jack snorts, “you do sound like an idiot.” He still takes time to try and think of a serious answer, though, which clearly means Jack was thinking along the lines of the same thing. “She said her name was Sakaki, though. That's nowhere near Trudge.”

 

“Yeah...” There goes one of two leads. With trepidation, Crow presses and holds the speed dial for Yuusei’s cell number. “ _You’re getting an awful lot of wrong numbers today._ ”

 

“--You again!” Crow fumbles the phone, almost drops it, and manages to dodge the cuff to the head and snatch the phone before it hits the ground “But-- this is Yuusei’s number! He’s had it for years now!”

 

“ _I can’t say I know anything about a Yuusei,_ ” Sakaki Unknown tells them kindly. Crow wants to punch something. How could she not? His face has been plastered everywhere for the past year. “ _But it sounds like you’re in a bit of trouble there._ ” Jack snorts, because that’s an understatement, and Crow fiddles with one of his earrings. “ _Where are you?_ ”

 

“That’s, uhh. We-- we haven’t...” There’s a kid with brighter hair than his own, and he’s chasing an unsavory character yelling something about a gong. Crow shoves the phone into Jack’s hand and stomps off down the path. A fight will do him good. He purses his lips and does what he now knows is a cab whistle, shrill and heard for miles. One, two pulses to call Jack over, and Crow dusts off his thighs before gesturing come on. The one with the sash in his hand probably has some training-- he’s wearing some robe-thing he only associates with Akiza’s self-defence unit in school. The tomato-haired kid-- god, is that garish-- takes a sharp left and jumps off the path to climb his way up the trees and wait. Good. At least he knows when to get out of trouble.

 

“I’ve been training under Ankokuji! There’s no way a wimp like you could defeat me!”

 

Crow cracks his neck, then rolls his shoulders. “You sure you wanna test those odds?” Jack chooses that time to come sauntering down the path, phone off and ready to lash out.

 

“The hell’s taking you so long?” he demands, then deigns to take notice of the group in front of Crow. “Ah, it must be garbage day, then. Need a hand?”

 

Jack’s arrogance is good for one thing-- coupled with his height, it makes him seem like an actual threat: he could fight you, but it would be much more amusing to watch lesser creatures stumble and implode. Occasionally-- well, more like half the time-- this starts more fights than it finishes, but these guys are cowards at heart. Their leader mutters something about not being worth anyone’s time, and shuffle away, someone dropping a white ribbon as their wooden sandals clack along pavement. The boy jumps out of the tree, scooping up the ribbon carefully and giving them a toothy grin.

 

“Thanks for the assist,” he says. “Not for nothing, but I could’ve handled them on my own. But thanks!” he shoves the ribbon into a pocket of his cargo pants, and takes out a tablet to check the time. “Oh, shoot, Gongenzaka’s duel is going to start!” he tugs at Jack’s arm, and pleads with them to go with them-- “my best friend’s dueling, and then I’m after him! It’d mean a lot if you came to see!”

 

Jack rolls his eyes, and jerks back his hand. The kid looks put out, and starts to trot off, before he turns around to see Crow and Jack following him. He brightens, and picks up the pace, jumping and weaving through people to a massive stadium. Tomato Kid is too far ahead to hear what he’s saying to security, but they get in with no trouble at all, which cheers up Crow more than he’d expect. He’s kind of gotten used to being treated with suspicion and hostility, so this is a welcome reprieve, really. He’d just be happier if he know where he was and how to get back to the team, but this is nice.

 

Tomato Kid yells over to the duelist in white, and tosses the white ribbon over the railing-- “how did he manage that? You can’t throw ribbons that far.” “It... could’ve been weighted? At the tips?” “Why would you do that?” “I... have no idea.”-- before he shows Jack and Crow to the seats his school had.

 

Jack sticks out a hand and says, “Jack. We haven’t been formally introduced.” He raises an eyebrow imperiously, demanding a response. Tomato grins and returns the handshake, while most of the kids (presumably) his age and younger mutter about poor manners. Well, they’re not wrong, there. Crow absently introduces himself, and sits down next to the smaller kids, asking them about the duelists up now. They launch into a discussion of Gongenzaka-- that’s a mouthful and a half, good grief-- and generally badmouth this Ankokuji fellow, which makes it clear who to cheer for in this crowd.

 

“The name’s Yuuya! Sakaki Yuuya!” Tomato Kid grins, like he has no idea Jack hasn’t already erased his name from memory and permanently replaced it with “Tomato Kid”.

 

Wait... _Sakaki_?

 

Jack groans, as quietly as he can manage (because he has manners, regardless of what these children think), and flops into the seat next to Crow.

 

“Getting home will be something of a problem,” Jack yells into Crow’s ear, over the roar of the crowd. Crow ignores him, hoisting the children into the air in the very next breath.

  
Typical. Jack scratches at his birthmark, and wonders how the hell even _one_ of them is going to get home, let alone the two of them.


End file.
